los indicios de tu boca
by dekatsuki-inuchika
Summary: un extraño presagio,un encuentro involuntario y miles de incidentes fueron los que la llevaron a el, ¿en serio la ama?.. . ¿o solo es un cruel capricho?.. Mal sumary,leanlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi segunda obra maestra....si leyeron "LA OBRA MAESTRA" entendieron el chiste,jaja,pero si no pues..nimodo¡¡;jaja**

**bueno, espero y les guste pues, este lo improvisé en mi compu, jiji,ya me darán su opinión,n_n.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_____________________________________

Capítulo 1

"Superstición"

Todo está obscuro, no se escucha nada, no se puede ver nada, casi no se puede respirar, ¿acaso es la muerte?.No sentía sus piernas,

Pudo tocar un líquido que le salía de la pierna derecha...

"_sangre¡?"_

Todo era tan confuso, se moría de hambre, como si no hubiera comido en días, necesitaba salir de ese terror que la inundaba en ese instante,

intentó moverse, quiso gritar, pero era inútil, algo la sostenía, ¿una cuerda?, ¿chackra?.No se distinguía nada de nada. La desesperación la

asechó.

En ese momento se abrió una rendija, como una boca, ¿estaba dentro de un monstruo?, ¿cómo se la tragó?.

Se desataron las cuerdas y se levantó, le sorprendió lo mucho que batalló en pararse, todo era tan resbaladizo y..Blando..

Se acercó a la luz, pero cuando llegó al borde sólo se oían gritos aterradores, desesperantes. Todas esas voces en el vacío blanco, y se dispuso a saltar,

pero al poner un pie en la orilla, cientos de cadáveres bañados en sangre gritaban y alzaban sus manos hacia arriba para sostenerla.

Se asustó, dio un grito ahogado y dijo unas palabras sin sonido que le rasgaban el corazón, ¿ahora si moriría?.Lo dudó por un momento, y luego regresó a la axficiante , pero segura obscuridad. Pero entonces un kunai gigante la atravesó...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó segura en su cuarto.

Sakura se levantó sudando de su cama.

"_qué fue ese sueño?" más bien..pesadilla _¡¡"

_"En fin, sólo fue un sueño.." _.Suspiró aliviada, y se alistó para salir a entrenar con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Ya quería estar con ellos, y sentir

su compañía, el hecho de estar sola la aturdía, no quería sufrir. Si había algo a lo que ella le temiera, era sufrir, y no de dolor físico, si no de su vulnerable corazón.

Después de que Sasuke se había ido hacia tanto tiempo, bueno, al menos así se lo parecía a ella, no quería más heridas como esa de nuevo.

Seguro se quedaría solterona para siempre , y un día sería la dama de honor de Ino, que le presumiría su anillo, y su vestido blanco, y ...

_"ASH¡¡"_

Tan sólo pensarlo le provocaba muchísima furia.

Caminando por Konoha en una mañana fresca, con un bello cielo azul celeste, con miles de flores en los campos; era el día perfecto,

sería mejor no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado por su mente esa noche,y concentrarse en lo que hacía para no estropear las cosas.

-Sakura-chaan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡,la voz de Naruto la devolvió en si, observó a sus compañeros listos para el entrenamiento, no habían tenido misiones

Desde hace varios días, así que aprovecharon el tiempo para mejorar sus técnicas (idea de Naruto).

-Sakura¡, que bueno que llegas, un poco tarde por lo visto, que raro, pues el que llega tarde soy yo-.

-Bueno, pero yo no llego tarde por perderme en los caminos de la vida¡.-protestó Sakura, lo único que en realidad quería era volver a repetir

el día, el comienzo no le había gustado, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por concentrarse en el entrenamiento, no hubo casi nada nuevo, Naruto se presionó a sí mismo para enfocarse en su chackra , mientras kakashi-sensei leía su famoso librito para "adultos"(la tercera parte).Y ella

lo único que hizo fue enterarse de que, otra vez, podía dominarse a sí misma en el aspecto de las batallas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En lo más espeso del bosque, se debatían a partir Deidara-san y tobi, se habían escapado un rato para tomar un descanso, o en otras palabras, holgazanear .Los dos se sentaron en la gran ave de arcilla, y volaron. ninguno dijo nada, estaban en silencio, hasta que..

-Deidara-dana..-

-UM?¡-Parecía algo perturbado, y de hecho, habían pasado días sin que Deidara hablara o discutiera con Tobi, eso era aún más extraño.

-¿Porqué no ha hablado a Tobi?-

-Porque no quiero.-Respondió secamente, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Estaba como ido, sin estar con nadie más que con él mismo, se había encerrado. Pasaba horas y horas meditando, y de vez en cuando echaba un avecilla a volar por ahí, la distanciaba y después la hacía explotar.

-Tobi cree que Deidara-san está molesto con Tobi..-

-Cállate, no es contigo, es sólo que, no se, últimamente matar a quién nos dicen ya no es divertido ,de hecho, no creo alguna vez me haya gustado, quiero hacer algo por mí mismo, ay que secuestrar a alguien por nuestra cuenta, luego pedimos recompensa, y obtenemos dinero por nuestra cuenta..-

Tobi se quedó como atontado, ¿porqué su dana quería hacer algo como eso?, no era muy poco prudente?, pero pues bueno, él no era el más listo, así que le siquió la corriente.

-Um?..-

-No lo entiendes?, es hora de divertirnos, un -sus ojos reflejaron la locura de su visión.-Piénsalo¡¡,¿ no sería divertido?, y si es una linda chica mejor. Un -

-Deidara-sempai se está poniendo pervertido, a tobi le gusta.-

-un, alejate de mi Tobi, un.-

Deidara empezó a reír ,Tobi no entendía porqué se reía pero aun así le siguió la corriente.

-jajajajajajajajaja.-

-jajajajajajajaja?-.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bueno, está algo corto pero ya le seguiré si les gusta claro, n_nU. Dejen reviws.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichi wa¡¡, he aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. n_n Disfrútenlo.**

"Misión instintiva"

Así pues decidió que era hora de trabajar, la verdad era algo aburrido sin una misión, además ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ese mes casi no habían tenido misiones."_Que aburrido, no podré quedarme así más tiempo, me debilitaré¡, y me niego a ser débil de nuevo.."_

Corrió hasta donde Tsunade-sama fingiendo una visita casual, no quería saber en realidad la opinión de Tsunade, ni siquiera esperaba pedirle una misión.

-Hola.- Dijo Sakura alegre,( y casual, según ella).-Puedo pasar?-.

-Adelante.- Tsunade la miró con fijeza un momento y luego añadió:-Que es lo que quieres?, me extraña que vengas así.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a la hokage de vez en cuando?, estoy algo aburrida, esperaba tener una charla.-

-Vaya vaya, no es propio de ti, Sakura. N o esperarás que tome esto como un encuentro casual. o sí?.-

-¿D e qué estás hablando?, yo solo..-

-A mi no me engañas. Algo quieres. Además, ¿desde cuando eres así de alegre?, realmente me subestimas.-

-Está bien.-

-Dilo ya.-Y dio un ligero golpe al escritorio. Se dio la vuelta y mirando por la ventana se recargó en el marco. -Está bien.- Sakura saltó de su silla emocionada.-uh?¡¡ en serio?¿¡..-

-..pero..-La alegría de Sakura bajó en un segundo, _"Esas tontas condiciones."_

_-_Quiero que tengas claro una cosa.-Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual Sakura pensó que la diversión habrá terminado, pero..

-Reúne a tu equipo, pero con otros integrantes, Naruto no debe salir de la aldea en momentos como estos.-

-Qué sucede?.- Tsunade se dio la vuelta y la miró como si no creyera que ella, con quien tanto tiempo hablaba junto con Shizune, no supiera lo que pasaba.-D e veras te hace falta salir.-

-No..no entiendo..-

-Akatsuki planea algo, es deduzco que es más que obvio que quieren a Naruto.-

-¿Y eso que tiene de nuevo?, hasta el mismo Naruto lo sabe, y me consta.-

-No. Esta vez es diferente, lo presiento. Quieren algo más, pero no deduzco que pueda..-Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, y luego volvió en sí, como si de golpe la hubieran despertado de un sueño.

-No, nada. Sólo reúne tu equipo y yo encontraré apoyo.-

-Pero..-

-Qué.-

-¿Sería mucha molestia saber cuál es mi misión?.-Tsunade extendió un poco los brazos para alcanzar un bulto de papeles que había en la orilla de su escritorio, los examinó rápidamente y sacó un legajo rojo.- Aquí.-

-um?.-

-Quiero información: qué es lo que trama akatsuki, su nuevo refugio, la cueva esta muy solitaria; y si hay mas akatsukis.-

-Sí.-

Salió de la oficina dispuesta a buscar un poco de aventura, sin saber muy bien el motivo, pero su voluntad era lo único que la impulsaba en ese momento..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En medio de la oscuridad, llenos de humedad trataban de escabullirse.

-Creo que pudimos encontrar otro lugar ¿no deidara-sempai?.-

-No. Este es ideal.-

Tantearon un poco, y luego otro poco hasta que encontraron la grieta que buscaban, Deidara hizo un jutsu y ésta se abrió.

Se sacudieron el polvo y cerraron. -guac¡, igual creo que mañana las alimentaremos.-

-Tobi nota a su sempai algo disgustado, ¿esas chicas no le agradan?.-Deidara tomó un poco de arcilla con su mano.-Bueno, es que ,no es como me lo imaginé, de verdad creí que esto sería divertido?, vaya que baka, un.- De su mano salió un ave que se posó en el suelo.

-Sabes Tobi, he estado pensando, que en realidad no buscamos chicas, sabes?, un.- Hizo el jutsu y la pequeña ave se transformó en un gran ave, los suficiente para que dos personas subieran en ella. Tobi solo se quedó callado y después de pensarlo un poco dijo al fin:-"¿Buscamos?".- Deidara lo miró. –Está bien, pero es algo que me trae inquieto, necesito arte, algo explosivo¡¡¡un.-Subieron en el ave y se fueron en un ligero vuelo, alejándose del lugar en donde estaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Está bien, creo que tengo tiempo.-

-Vaya, gracias Ino. No s vemos dentro de una hora para salir.-Se dio la vuelta para prepararse, ahora que tenía a su equipo necesitaba primero idealizar por donde podrían comenzar.

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bueno, he aquí otro corto capítulo, espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviws, enserio.**

**Loli:** que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y bueno aquí está la continuación, gracias por tu apoyo. n_n

**AnGeLuSyCaIm:** A mi también se me figura que ellos dos quedan bien, sobre todo me encanta Dei-kun,si que sip, n_n, gracias por tu reviw.

**YoHaNiTaxSiEmPrE AkAtSuKi:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la pareja, la verdad si es muy linda,gracias, espero sigas dejando reviws. N_n

**Uchiha Diana:** Te aseguro que será 100% sakuxdei,enserio, gracias por tus comentarios. N___n

**Loba_blanca: **porque tu lo pediste, les dejo este pequeño capitulo,ojalà te siga gustando, gracias por tu reviw,sigue dejando por favor.

**Lita queen: **por el respeto no te preocupes,enserio, pero gracias por tu reviw, n__n.

**Buenos eso es todo, prometo que será una historia larga,bueno, mejor no prometo nada, espero que les siga gustando,n_n**

**Sayo¡¡¡¡**

**Y dejen reviws¡¡ n__n**


End file.
